RWBY: Team ChRoME
by Groszekace
Summary: Just as Salem was about to recive first maiden on her side, Cinder and her subordinents have been captured. Now that they take a new path, where will it lead them? How will Witches plan go without theme? And who is the one that made the 3 criminals change their ways? The answere to those quastions are here. Welcome to...! (OCxC, ExM [a trial run for now])
1. Volume 0 Chapter 0

**Hey everyone! Groszekace here with something new from me. I love RWBY franchise and always liked Cinder as a character and after reading a few fics with OC in her group i decided to post a new fic based on such verion of story. My inspiration comes from "RWBY: With Enlighten Hearts" and "CRME" both preety good fics if anyone did not read them. But here its a bit of combination of both with thrown in my parts. Well then enjoy and if your have read my other stories read post credits to know how those stories are doing.**

 **And without further ado...**

* * *

The shattered moon of Remnant has just risen to the skies and began to illuminate the night. But unlike normal nights there was something special about this one.

In a forest at least 100 km from Mistral, 3 humans were racing to a certain hill from which they are to be picked up by a bullhead.

Just as they were near the edge of trees there appearance was finally coming to light.

From 3, only one of theme was male, the others 2 were female.

Male is at least 175 cm tall with grey-silver spike hair, grey eyes, pale white skin complexion and a bit of bruises on left cheek. Dressed in a grey-black jacket, which sleeves came just up to half of his arms, he wore fingerless gloves, Sasha around his hips which was decorated with winged boots as for his pants there were torn up from this nights fight which showed an artificial legs, low tech ones which were dressed in black boots equipped with his weapon of choice - Vambraces. His name is Mercury Black, son of a notorious mercenary Marcus Black.

As for the females first one was of a dark skin complexion with mint green cut hair with straight fringe and bangs as well as a single long lock in the back and red eyes. She is 163 cm tall dressed in a dark green top, baggy short cream pants, with a brown belt that stored two guns of same color as her hair in their brown hoisters and simple brown boots as well. Her name is Emerald Sustrai, an petty thief that lived on streets of Vale and was found by a certain individual.

The individual in question was with them as well. The second female of the group of 3, their leader, the one who put them together - a female by the name of Cinder Fall. Short black hair with a single bang over her left eye which were of amber color, pale white skin complexion. 170 cm tall. Dressed in a short red dress with yellow out lines, equipped with a brown bag at her back which holed 2 collapsable short swords and a few arrows. On her left leg was an anklet decorated with red crystals.

"… *huf* Well that was … something." says Mercury.

"Ye… are all the maidens like that?" asks Emerald.

"Hope not, it was close call with only one. If we are to go after other 3 then you certainly need to raise my pay check for this crazy job." before Emerald could rotor to his words their leader voiced herself.

"Would both of you be quiet for a few minutes." her sentence was packed with frustration and anger, which meant that they should certainly not anger her any further.

"I'm sorry." says Emerald.

"Sorry." says Mercury.

With a 'satisfied' look at the two Cinder turns back and once again a feeling of emptiness, hunger and anger were invading her mind once again. Emptiness and hunger from the power of fall maiden that she stole from that 'worthless' vessel which held her power for her, and anger at the imputed huntsman that got in the way of ciphering of maidens power. She was one second from attaining the closest position to 'god hood'. But all was not lost …

"So. You got everything out of her?" asks Mercury.

"… No. Unfortunately I was able to take only maybe half of her power but" at that she her eyes started to glow an orange light and in her hand she created a small ball of fire to make her point "it will do for now."

"Great, so when is our ride arriving?" asks Emerald.

But before anyone could answer all 3 hear a deep wailing of a beowolf in a distance. In remnant it was normal for such creature to be in the wild but there was supposed to be no Grimm in a proximity of the meeting point.

While getting their minds in game Mercury started to notice a black dot that was moving forward theme in a shocking speed.

"Hey, what's tha-" unfortunately his sentence was cut short as the black mass that was advancing at theme crossed the distance in a stupidly fast pace and slammed Mercury into the tree that was behind him, braking it in the process.

"Mercury!" shouts Emerald as she sees slummed Mercury unconscious under the broken tree. As for his attacker was slowly rising but jumped into the air loosing the clock which was hiding a tall individual with naval overcoat, heavy military boots, a stomach plate armor, white gauntlets at both arms and a mask over his entire face which looked like a knights helmet.

In mid air he took out some kind of device that a second later transformed into a single long sword, which slashed at the Emerald who took out her pistols and changed them into sickles, colliding with sword, pushing back Emerald and making attacker backflip landing in a crouching position. He was quickly assaulted with rain of bullets and arrows that belonged to both Cinder who as well brought out her long range weapon, and her mint haired accomplice, making the attacker activate his gauntlet and creating a see through shield which he bunkered himself behind.

As Cinder started to lose arrows attacker began to advance forwards with each step more aggressively, at a faster pace in direction of girls. His sword disappeared and in its place a bulky gun appeared and as he was almost 5 m away he quickly dispersed the shield and took a good shot which hit Emerald square on.

When it happened Cinder took a quick look at the other girl but she was fine. Unconsciousness but alive, unfortunately she did not have enough time to dwell on it as she was gunned by attacker. She started dogging, backflipping, back stepping but barely able to avoid a direct hit with dust bullets that on contact seemed to release a electric current. It was like the attacker knew when she was going to land, and it annoyed her to no end.

"Enough!" shots Cinder as lands, straighten herself and drops the bow then once again her eyes lit up as flame starts dancing in palm of her hands. She had yet time to get used to this power but it was obvious that if she did not put everything on the line she had no chance of wining this fight.

As balls of flames started appearing attacker disactivated his gun and it once again changed into a form of a sword.

They stood in place for a moment assessing their chances. Cinder diving her heals into the ground, attacker tightening the grip on his sword.

And the fight resumed in a quick pace, both parties lunching their respected attacks at the same time. Cinders fireballs shoot forword as attacker sprinted to meet them head on and just as they were about to collide…!

Fireballs were cut in half, loosing their momentum and disappearing into night.

Cinder was shocked as all it took to disperse her attack was a simple yet precise slash of his sword. She was caught in that moment as she noticed the attackers eyes - they were blue. That was one of the few things she could make out in the end as pain over took her stomach.

It seemed that such distraction created an suitable opening which 'he' used to close the distance, deactivated his weapon completely and delivered a powerful blow with the now blunt edge of device.

As she fell down and started to slip from conciseness, her attacker took out a scroll and selected a speed dial number.

"It's me." he said "Found theme. Prepare holding cells."

* * *

 **And thats that. This is just a trial run for this fic so... im not expacting much and if you have trouble imagining C, M, and E cloths watch volume 3 episode 7. Basicly they have the same cloths as in their flashbacks. As for the 'attacker' and his weapons ... his looks will be discused later on as for his weapon: it suposed to look like bayard from serious Voltron: the legendary defender. Sword is Keith sword and gun is Lances, as the disactivated device it looks just like bayard, only thing is it can change forms... duh. In matter of this chapter thats all.**

 **As for my other stories, Magi chapter is just about to be finished, YJ is in like a half and HS DxD... well its a bit hard to write it now as i dont have an idea how to start.**

 **Well then, with that... Groszekace out!**


	2. Volume 0 Chapter 1

**So I'm finally coming back to writing and here is the first chapter after coming back from my summer work near the beach.**

 **I do hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Cinder's Pov (Dream)**

... Cold... unbearable … cold.

That's what I felt for most of my life. The sensation that I cursed with my entire existence. All those years in the orphanage, on street.

Looks of disgust wherever I go, pity from people that look down upon others. That's what I hate about humans. They think they can relate to others when they weren't in the same position as them.

But when I discovered the truth - when I was shown the truth it all became clear to me. This, the foolishness of mankind is a natural defect that needs to be cleansed.

At least that's what I think it is, after 'she' told me everything ...

* * *

 **Reality**

Her body started to shift and as her concise slowly returned, so did the pain, emptiness, and heaviness from the sleep she was put into.

"Uhhh…"

"!Cinder!"

As more and more reasoning returned to her she heard someone calling her name and by the time her hearing returned she could clearly make out the owner of the voice.

"… Emerald…?" she asks.

"Ohhh! Thank Remnant you are awake." answers to her the thieve.

"… where… are we?" she said as trying to stand on her own two feet

"Can't you tell by the inner decoration. As in metal bars indoor and window." now she hears the voice of their male comrade.

"…Mercury… where…?"

"Right next to your cell." he answers her with a sarcastic reply.

"Cell?" asks dazed Cinder, looking around and barely noticing the layout of the room. A single entry room with 3 holding cells, build next to each other in a box-like formation, having Cinder in the center, to her right Emerald and left Mercury while having those two's cells right in front of each other. Then she remembered the words of their captor.

* * *

 _"Prepare holding cells."_

* * *

Ye, seems we've been here at least 12 hours." adds Mercury but his boss did not seem to listen as her feelings of anger were overflowing.

'How dare they try to confine me!'

And that was just the thing to entirely wake her up. She quickly stood up and not minding her dusty dress glared at the bars, but... nothing happened.

She stopped, recovered her posture and closed eyes. Concentrating on the sensation from last night. The burning sensation of emptiness and power that were present when using fall Maidens power. She imagined melting the bars but after opening her eyes, nothing has changed.

"…! What is the meaning of this? Why can't I use my powers?!"

"Ye" starts Mercury; "it seems that-"

"We can't use our auras." finishes Emerald for him.

"What?!"

"Em's been trying to bust those bars for at least an hour before you woke up. Nothing seems to be working." answers her the young mercenary.

At that information Cinder was astonished; '… impossible. Aura is the manifestation of one's soul and exists in every living being. Not being able to use it means that…'

Then remembering a certain future that Mercury had she asked; "Why aren't you trying to get used out? You surely have some kinds of a trick in those 'legs' of yours."

"Ye… about that… I kind of don't have legs at the moment." he answers.

"What?"

"They took them. Can't move at all. I have been sitting at this dame bed for at least 2 hours before Em woke up." as Mercury said that Cinder looked at Emerald for confirmation as her cell was right in front of his. She only nodded in response.

As she looked down at her hands she noticed some kinds of collar that was on her neck, but before she would ask her companions about it the door to the room where the three cells were located opened with a *clank*.

From there entered two men.

The first was an older man at least in his late thirties. Having a brown neatly combed hair with a few grey strands starting to show, as well as amber colored eyes. His skin complexion was close to Emeralds but a bit lighter. As for his wardrobe - a black suit with a yellow tie and black skin shoes. His posture was that of elegance and authority.

The second one was known to at least two of the prisoners as it was the one to attack them. Dressed from the top in the knight's mask, navy blue long sleeved - unbuttoned overcoat with a hood, a white shirt, brown belt, green pants and military boots. For his equipment, on his for arms were white gauntlets and Eastern leg protectors.

Their attacker took a place in the back standing by the wall and the first man stood in the center between all 3 cells.

"! You!" said Cinder as she came closer to bars and grabbed them violently.

"I suggest that you calm yourself down miss Fall." said the elegant man, at which the 3 criminals were surprised as he called her by her name.

"Yes I know who each one of you is, thanks to the encrypted information on that scroll." he pointed to the small table device which was held up by their attacker.

"! How-!?"

"Did we crack the security protocols on it? We have very capable members on our side, but it seems that fact goes both ways." he finishes as he turns his sight to other cells where Emerald and Mercury were held.

"Who the hell are you?" asks Mercury.

"My name is Harold Alister."

"… Alister? Member of the Mistral government council?" asks surprised Cinder.

"Yes, the one. And you are the … new Fall maiden. A title which you stole from a certain young woman." says Henry with a hint of anger in his tone and annoyance at the topic.

"I will not ask how you did it as we already have a vague idea as to how it was accomplished."

"Then what are we doing here?" asks Cinder very carefully.

"You are here as prisoners until a decision has been made concerning your further care."

At the answer Cinders, rage expands further and she grabs the bars trying her best to invoke her powers in order to 'punish' the fool.

"You should be glad miss Fall" starts councilman; "One of my colleges wanted you sent to Atlas military prison right away for integration and for the first time in my life I have seen two most annoying men I have known to agree on something." after saying that he moved his arm and pointed his finger at her; "They agreed that you should be harshly interrogated, without remorse. But… you should thank professor, he has the most authority in our little group."

At the mention of 'professor', every piece in Cinder's head clicked together.

"… Ozpin's group…" she says with distaste at which Mercury and Emerald too started to understand the situation.

"Well, we certainly do not call ourselves that. We are more like a 'society' with him as our leader. But since you know of us it seems that your very close to 'her'." answers her Harold who's last part of the sentence left his mouth with the same distaste as Cinder.

"Now coming back to the matter at hand. You will stay here during the discussion after which a permanent solution should be chosen as to your future, but for now I would suggest making yourself comfortable." with those words hanging in air Harold turned back and started to retreat from the room until he stopped right before the exit where the threes attacker was standing; "Guard them." at which the masked individual just nodded and councilman has left the 4 to themselves.

A few seconds later masked man grabbed a collapsible chair and placed it at the center of the holding room so he could be seen by all prisoners. Then he sat looking at Cinder who fell back into her cell to sit at the simple bed, which hang from the wall.

For the next hour or so, all 4 of them sat in complete silence.

During this entire time Cinder still desperately tried to manifest her powers, still to no avail. Becoming truly frustrated and becoming tired witch each try did not help her in any way, that is until she heard a new voice. A calm strong voice but filled with kindness.

"You know that wile not activating, by even trying to invoke your powers you use stamina so I suggest you to stop."

All 3 of prisoners moved their gaze forwards their guard that sat in the center of the room.

"You talk?" asks Mercury.

"Of course I talk." answers the man, at which he starts to take off the helmet, after which all 3 get a bit surprised.

He had short, wild, spike brown hair. A young sharp look on his face accompanied by his light blue eyes with a healthy cream skin complexion. But the part that surprised them was not that he seemed young, even same age as them but the brown animal ears that stood atop his head.

"… a Faunus?" asks Emerald.

"Yup. A wolf Faunus actually. The name is Rustle Fenrin, but everyone calls me Rust. A pleasure to make your aquatic?" he asks back sheepishly.

"… and how would you know so much about our current condition?" asks Cinder this time.

"Well… I am the reason why you can't use your auras."

"""!""" all three became speechless at his words. How could one person be capable of cutting out the symbol of life in Remnant.

"Well the main reason is the Damper collars on your necks." he adds and all 3 grab their respective collars that were placed around their necks.

"It's my invention. Effective right? Although those ARE prototypes, they seem to do justice."

"You mean that we can't use aura because of those toys." says Mercury.

"Hey! They're not toys! Anything but toys. Those are highly complex machines capable of blocking a person's emotion and basic urges at bay which in terms camouflage a human from Grimm's sight." Rust explained with crosses arms and a proud look on his face. As for the 3 prisoners, they had each a face of bewilderment at the function of the small device.

"You're saying that this thing can make a human invisible to Grimm?" asks Emerald.

"Yup." answers Rust with a smug smile.

"That's... amazing. Why aren't those used by people if their capable of such function, or by people?" asks Mercury.

"BECAUSE the side effect of it IS the blockade of a personal aura. In my opinion, it's a fair exchange but some people think that by limiting aura we would limit our expressions of oneself. Or something like that." concludes Rust with an annoyed expression plastered on his face.

After his explanation, the talks stopped and before anyone said anything again, another hour had passed. First, to react after sitting still all this time was Rust as his wolf ears rosed up quickly making him open his eyes. At the reaction of young Faunus, the 3 prisoners looked at him with the only Cinder not changing her position and taking only glimpse from the corner of her eyes.

Before anything could be said Rust stood up with an annoyed expression and headed in direction of metal doors. He stopped just before they put his ear against it and listened for a second, before grabbing doors handle and forcefully opening them. At that moment two small masses of bodies flew inside the holding room and fell down on the ground. They were human children.

"What are you doing here?!" asks Rust with an annoyed tone of voice.

At his question, both of kids hastily stood up and looked up at him.

They looked pretty much identical, both having green eyes and black short and long hair, except for their gender. Both wore small green baggy pants with brown boots and t-shirts, a boy wearing a red one and girl wearing a pink one. They obviously were twins, both standing 80 cm tall.

"We were-" "-curious who-" "-you brought in-" "-yesterday." both answered at the same time with the first girl speaking and then boy ending her sentence.

"You shouldn't even be in this part of the mansion!" Rust shouts as he tried to grab twins but, avoiding his clutches and running back behind the entrance. As he begun to pursue them another figure came through the door this time a female standing at least 120 cm tall, dressed in a simple blue dress with a white apron and wearing black female shoes. Her black hair was tied in a low ponytail and blue kind eyes looked up at Rust.

"Calm down big brother. They are here to help me bring you guys a meal." says the girl.

"Asha… I told you that this place is off limits for now."

Asha just continued to smile and moved pass Rust while pushing a cart with plates covered by metal covers.

"Nana told me to bring those here, and both of us know that no one is able to oppose Nana." answered the new girl who made her way to the center of the room with twins following in her stride.

"Well … your not wrong, but… still…" the boy had trouble with accepting her words. As one side reminded him of his superior order and the long thought fear of elderly women that brought him up.

As Rust's inner conflict continued Asha looked over the twins and made a sign for them to prepare the plates for serving. Soon after that each of the new arrivals took one plate and made their way to cell doors and with Rust coming back to reality he sighed and with a look robed of hope took out his scroll and by a press of a button, all 3 doors opened at the same time.

"None of you move. One of you even looks funny at them and sparks will fly." warns the three criminals Rust.

After entering each cell the new arrivals brought each plate to the prisoners.

"Here you go big sister." says nonchalantly little girl with a big smile to Emerald, who looks at her skeptical at first but after a moment took the plate from girl's little hands. Her action earned her an even bigger smile from a little girl.

Moving to Mercury, the boy that brought him his plate stopped for a second after noticing they Mercury did not have legs from knee to his foot. At that Mercury quickly remembered the response of most people when noticing his condition - and that always made him frustrated. This time yet when he looked at the boy he did not see an expression of sympathy but glittering eyes with a big grin showing his teeth.

After putting the plate next to him boy came right in front of him and started a conversation; "Big bro, what happened to you?"

"…None of your business brat. Why you want something like this?" Mercury asked while pointing at his lower body. But boys answer certainly surprised him.

"No, I already have one." at that boy move his pants sleeves and shows his metal prosthetic which was certainly better built than Mercury's own legs.

That sight surprised the young mercenary but before he could ask what happened Rust called the boy; "Hans! If you gave him food then get out of their." And just as he was told the boy let his sleeve fall back and turned forward the exit but before he got out he looked back and waved his hand at him.

Asha made her way inside Cinder's cell with a small smile on her face - the exact opposite of Maiden's own expression. She was already formulating a plan to use this girl to escape this place.

'…Fooling her could be problematic but if I can use her correctly not only will I be able to escape but maybe get that Fanus…'

"You should really mind such brutish plans. They do not suit a ladies mind." says Asha which surprised Cinder as her plate was put next to her. Asha straightens her posture and smiled to her more; "As long as you don't change, you won't be able to escape and I certainly wouldn't do anything to anger Rustle or help a prisoner that he brought himself."

After leaving Cinder's cell with those words Asha made her way out of the cell.

The moment the 3 were out of cells Rust used his scroll to close once again all 3 cells at the same time.

"With that over, you 3 get out of here and do tell Nana that when there will be dinner I will bring it myself." said Rust to them as they made their way out of the room.

"I will certainly pass the message, but will it be considered by her we will need to see." answers him Asha still smiling.

After the doors closed the 4 remaining people opened their plates and they saw a well-made hamburger with fries placed next to it. At the sight, Rust's ears stood straight and from the corner of his mouth, he started to drool.

"Oooooo, as suspected of Nana. She knows what is needed." and he started eating the delicious dish. But he was the only one to start. At that realization, he stopped for a second and addressed the prisoners.

"I suggest you eat. It would be a waste if it got cold and you 3 should converse your energy. Even I don't know how long the talks about you will take.

And at his words, all of them needed to agree. There was a possibility that a chance to escape would come so they started eating and just after tasting a bit of their meal, all the criminals thought the same thing:

'DELICIOUS!'

Then all walls broke in both Emerald's and Mercury's brain as they quickly devoured their meals. Even Rust made an astonished face at the scene of two prisoners eating like no tomorrow. That sight made him smile a bit and he as well began to eat his meal.

On other hand Cinder was hesitant in continuing her meal as a worry of some kind of drugs was still present in her but that thinking was overwhelmed by the exquisite taste of the meal. Ever since becoming part of Salem's group she was able to taste many dishes of famous cooks from all around Remnant but this was her first time tasting something so delicious. It was not only the freshness of ingredients or how they were prepared, the spices or toppings but something entirely different from essential parts of cooking.

After finishing all their dishes, prisoners were embarrassed as they showed a side unbefitting of a person in their profession.

"Well, that was… *ehem* interesting to say the least." said Rust in an amused tone with a clear smirk on his face.

After putting his plate away Mercury asked a question; "What happened to the kid?"

The stance from mercenaries mouth certainly surprised the rest of teenagers. Rust thought a bit before answering but decided there's no harm in telling him that; "Life. To be precise life In Vacuo. His parents were running one of the few farms on the deserts. They were pretty rich and happy until one of the workers decided to betray their trust. He sold out his coworkers and Hans family to his 'brethren'." Ended Rust with distaste, which, in turn, did not seem to light the bulb for Mercury. Deciding to be more blunt Rust continued.

"The worker was a Faunus." at that the three became surprised as the boy seemed perfectly fine with interacting with the wolf Faunus. Most children would gain very high hate for his species; "Seems he was thinking he was underpaid and decided to get revenge. White Fang carried out a night assult on their house. His parents were killed on sight, without a chance to explaine that they were geting less incom form the farm. As for the twins, Hans was able to protected his sister from harm – AT the cost of his leg."

Mercury looked a bit sad at the fanus teenager and then looked back at the floor. His situation was cerinly diffrent than his. He wold never be able to secrefice a part of himself for somone else.

* * *

After the story they sat In a compleat silence for a few more houres Rust's scroll started vibrating indicating that He recived a meesege, wich not made him happy as a special anoying ring with words „It's work time! It's work time?" started repeating them self over and over agian until He picked up his scroll.

"Ok, so seems something broke down in different side of the complex and I need to fix this. Meaning I leave you guys alone, by don't get any ideas, there are cameras observing you all the time. Then until tomorrow 'friends'."

When doors closed after Rust the 2 female prisoners once again looked at each other with faces of doubt.

"Well, we gone stay here for a while so I'm going to get some eye shut. See you in the morning I suppose, oh and Lady boss thanks for getting me in to this mess." said Mercury.

Emerald looked at her 'savor' apologizing and decided to get some sleep as well to better tackle their present ordeal.

As for the fall maiden she looked back at the window of her cell with a determined glint and promised to herself to escape and continue on the thorny rode of conquest she chose to walk.

* * *

 **Okay this is probably one of my lesser works but it is needed for the development of it so pleas bere with it.**

 **Until next time wich i hope won't take that long as my other stories did this year. Ohh and do review as i consider what you say and may implant some of the ideas into story. It is still in development stages so some things can be changed.**

 **Groszekace out!**


End file.
